Big Brother's Heart
by mr.undead
Summary: In rapture a boy at the age of 14 was used as a prototype for the Big Daddy but even though he was a success the plans for the "Big Brother" were scrapped and he was left wandering the halls of rapture with no purpose at all until now five years later when he saved a little sister from a group of splicers and took her in as his own...
1. chapter 1

On the streets of rapture walked something that was completely foreign to them, it was tall and was at least a foot taller than the big sisters and most of the splicers in the city but was at least two feet shorter than the alpha series big daddy, it was fairly skinny but not as skinny as the big sisters, its suit was fairly similar to the suits the big daddies wore, its metal plated boots each had a point on the end of them unlike the big daddies whose boots were flat on the end, its helmet was round and looked like it could be removed if it wanted to do so, it had two large oxygen tanks on its back, a large drill on its left arm and it had an arsenal of interchangeable weapons which could be attached to its arm like the big daddies, on its right arm it had a container where ADAM was kept, and on that same arm there was (again like the big daddies) a tube where ADAM was pumped (for lack of a better word) into its bloodstream, and the port-hole on the front of its helmet was glowing yellow as it often did. It groaned loudly which echoed through the halls of rapture; and it just walked around the halls crushing the tiles beneath its feet but its solitary trudging was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and of a little girl crying; so it ran remarkably quickly to where the noise was coming from and saw an elite bouncer big daddy laying dead on the ground and a little sister crying and saying "Mr. Bubbles; please wake up." As a group of eight splicers were walking up to her so it got angry and the port- hole on its helmet began to glow red, and launched an electro bolt at one of them which killed him instantly; the rest of them turned around and saw it then they started firing their guns at it. But it was remarkably fast, and flexible despite wearing that heavy armour the splicers were completely incapable of getting a clear shot at it. A few seconds later the thing revved up its drill and drove it through the splicer's chest which painfully killed him and it started using the splicer's dead body as a shield so the other splicers couldn't shoot it "Yeah; kill them Big Brother!" The little sister shouted because somehow she just knew what it was. And after about three minutes the newly dubbed Big Brother walked over to the little sister with the port- hole on his helmet now glowing green; and it saw that she had long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail, her eyes were glowing yellow, her skin was very pale, and she was wearing a very worn out red dress; and he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and started walking through the halls of rapture until he came to a large apparent building with her asleep on his shoulder, then he went into the building and got into the elevator and went to the top floor, then he walked up to room number 34; and he went into the room and when she woke up he gently placed her on the ground; then he grabbed his helmet and twisted a few small nobs then turned it to the left slightly causing a small cloud of steam to spay out from the neck joint between his suit and helmet, then he took his helmet off letting his blonde hair fall down around the collar of his suit; he then let out a sigh "Ahh it's good to be out of that helmet." He said smiling. "Big Brother your hair is very long." The little sister said. "I know little one." The Big Brother replied. "I have a name you know." She said smugly. "Well you never told me your name so what else would I call you?" He asked as he turned and looked at her and it was revealed to her that he had crystal blue eyes, and surprisingly he did have a decent tan. "Well my name is Amy." The little sister said. "OK Amy, honestly I'm fine with you calling me Big Brother." He said smiling. "Big Brother, I'm hungry." Amy said. The Big Brother smiled "Alright let's get you something to eat then." He said as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder again. He then picked up his helmet and carried it under his arm to the kitchen of the building and he set her down near a table and set his helmet down on a counter near there "Amy wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Big Brother said/ordered. "Okay Big Brother." Amy replied. The Big Brother then walked off into the kitchen and a few minutes later he walked up to Amy carrying a tray with a plate of meat and vegetables and a glass of water on it "Here ya go Amy." The Big Brother said as he placed the tray in front of her. She smiled widely and began to eat. So a second later he went outside of the building through a hole in the wall and started to look around for supplies like food, ammo and so forth. And after roughly four minutes he came back with more than enough stuff to last them for a while at least and he went back into the building and saw there was nothing left at all on the tray and he found Amy sitting on the ground playing with a doll that resembled a big daddy except it was made of just objects that were found all over the place. He smiled and walked over to her "Was the food good?" He asked. Amy smiled and turned to him "Yeah it was." She replied smiling. Then she let out a large yawn "I think it's time for you to go to sleep." The big brother said. "Yeah I think so too." Amy said as she walked over to him. He then picked her up and placed her back on his shoulder and carried her back to his apartment and took her into the other room of it and laid her down on the bed and carefully tucked her in, he then kissed her on top of the head "Sleep well Amy." He said smiling. "Good night Big Brother." Amy said as her eyes drifted shut. And about a minute later he found that he was very tired himself so he went over to the door, closed it, and locked it; Then he laid down on a couch and fell into a deep, and peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile as Big Brother and Amy were sleeping the splicers were running around looking for: ADAM, money, food, and anything else they either needed or thought; they needed; many of them who had heard of the thing that killed the eight splicers all at once with out even getting a scratch were hoping to God that they won't run into him...


	2. Chapter 2: Big Sister

The next morning Big Brother woke up at some time around 7 A.M. As he often did and he walked out of the room and stood out on the balcony and looked out at the once beautiful city of rapture, and he began to imagine what the city looked like before all of this chaos began. But his peace was interrupted (again) but this time it was interrupted by a loud screeching sound which caused his vision to blur for a few seconds, then when his vision cleared he grabbed his helmet and put it on then he looked out past the balcony and saw a big sister facing off against about thirty splicers alone and by the look of the fight she seemed to be losing so he revved up his drill again and jumped down from the balcony crushing two of the splicers in the process but there was still a lot left and when some of them turned to him, he started using another one of his powers namely his telekinesis and he used it to launch large objects at the splicers while the big sister stabbed a few of them with that needle gauntlet she had but eventually she took a hit to the back of the neck which knocked her out or maybe even killed her, and when the big brother saw this he got angry and the port- hole on his helmet started to glow red and bathed everything in front of him in a blood red light; he let out a roar and he completely obliterated the last of them with little to no effort, then he turned and began to walk back into his apartment leaving the big sister there on the ground; but he didn't have the heart to just leave her out there for another army of splicers to rip apart, so he picked her up carrying her bridal style back inside. And after a while he carried her back up to the apartment he and Amy were currently living in and he laid the big sister on the couch then he carefully removed her helmet and placed it on the table, he looked at her for a second before he did the same with his helmet; She had short red hair that covered her ears, and her skin was fairly pale. "Big brother, what're you doing?" He heard small voice say from behind him. "I'm helping big sister." He explained gesturing to the big sister. Amy then got frightened and ran over to her big sister "What happened to big sister?" Amy asked standing next to her big sister who laid there on the couch unconscious. "She was being attacked by about thirty splicers and I saved her." The big brother explained as he walked over to a wall safe and opened it, and when he did he pulled out a first aid kit and walked back over to them and when he got there he saw Amy kneeling there laying her head down in front of where the big sister was laying "Amy I'm gonna need you to leave for a moment." Big Brother said. "Okay Big Brother." Amy said as she reluctantly walked back into her room and began to play with her doll trying to get her mind off her worry for her big sister. Meanwhile Big Brother was there tending to the big sister's wounds that she had on her from the splicer's attack from before, and when he had completely finished treating her wounds, he took a needle and thread, and he began to sew up the holes that were left behind when the splicers' weapons made on her suit. Then he turned her around and placed a pillow under her head. Then Amy walked back in the room "Is big sister gonna be alright?" Amy asked nervously. "Amy, she's gonna be fine." The Big Brother said with a reassuring smile on his face, which made Amy feel less worried. Then about three hours later the big sister woke up and saw where she was and she also saw her helmet on a table and she began to panic and a few seconds later; after she had begun panicking Big Brother walked in "Oh, you're awake." He said as he sat down in an armchair near the couch. "Yeah, I am now where in the hell am I?" She asked in a hoarse tone. "Please don't curse while Amy's awake." He ordered gently. "Amy?" She said confused. "Yes Amy." He said as Amy walked into the room. "Hi." Amy said waving. "Oh... uh do you have any water?" The big sister asked clearing her throat. "Yes I believe I do." Big brother said as he walked over to the kitchen and opened the still functioning fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Then he walked back to the living room, and handed it to the big sister then she opened the bottle and drank some of the water from it "Thank you." She said in a much less hoarse tone. "No problem, now what's your name?" He asked. "My name is: Lucy." She replied. "Well Lucy, as far as I know my name is literally big brother." He said smiling. "Really?" Lucy asked. "Yeah." He said. Then the Big Brother felt a small hand grab onto his large hand and he turned and saw Amy looking at him "Is big sister alright now?" She asked. "Yes Amy, big sister's fine now."' Big brother said with a warm smile. Amy smiled back and hugged his leg as her way of saying thank you for helping one of her beloved big sisters. The Big brother smiled and patted her on the head gently "Thank you, brother." Lucy said as she picked up her helmet and put it back on. "I wouldn't advise leaving just yet." The big brother said. "And why's that?" Lucy asked. "Because I only treated your wounds, I didn't heal them." The big brother explained rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh, that makes sense I gue- ahh!" Lucy said grabbing her head in pain. Big brother then got up and guided her back to the couch "Don't get up for a while." The big brother ordered gently. "Alright, alright." She said as she sat back down on the couch and took off her helmet and placed it down next to her. "How long will it be until I can get back on my feet?" Lucy asked worriedly. "About two maybe three days." Big brother said patting her gently on the back in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled "Thanks." Lucy said. Then the big brother felt someone pull on the leg of his suit then he looked down at Amy and she looked up at him "Big brother, I'm hungry." She said. "I am too come to think of it. So you two wait here, I'll go out and see what I can find." He said as he put his helmet back on then went out and jumped off of the balcony again (because it's cool) and he went out to find something for himself, Amy and Lucy to eat.

About five minutes later he came back with a few cans of food like meat, some caned vegetables, and some other stuff in his bag and when he walked in to the apartment and he found Lucy laying on her stomach playing with Amy; hearing Amy giggle made him very happy. "I'm back." He said as he took his helmet off and placed it on the ground. Lucy and Amy turned to him and smiled, he smiled back and then emptied the contents of his bag "I wish I could've gotten more than just this." He said gesturing to the food. "No it's fine big brother." Amy said smiling as she picked up some of the food and ate it. And so did Lucy and the Big Brother did the same; it may not have been much but they were content with it. A few minutes later when the three of them had finished eating Amy walked over to her big brother and asked him to pick her up; so he did and he let her climb up onto his shoulder, she then sat on his shoulder and griped on the neck joint of his suit, then he got up and lifted her off his shoulder using his telekinesis power to hold her in the air for a minute while he put his helmet back on then he placed her back on his shoulder then he heard a very low tapping sound which he figured was just Amy grabbing onto his helmet. He then walked out of the room, but before he did he set a few mini-turrets up by the door, "Lucy, I'll be back in a little while." He said before he closed the door. Then he began to walk around Rapture with Amy sleeping peacefully on his shoulder "I wonder, is it possible to change Amy back to who she was before these people did this to her?" He thought to himself. But yet again his peace was interrupted but this time it was interrupted by the dead body of a splicer being thrown in front of him, but it didn't hit him, instead it kept going until it slammed strait through a wall on a building near him. Amy then woke up and she groaned a little "Big brother what was that?" She asked. "The reason a splicer should never go up against a rouge big daddy alone." He said. But when he said that he heard the loud roar of a rouge big daddy coming from the direction where the dead body had flown from and when he turned around to see the big daddy charging at him, so with in a fraction of a second his reflexes kicked in and he froze the the big daddy in place for a little while as the big brother walked away with Amy still riding on his shoulder. Then out of nowhere a big sister jumped down in front of him, pointing the needle she had on her wrist right at his heart but she didn't stab him "One of my sisters is missing, her name is Lucy, do you know anything about that?" The big sister asked him sounding angry with the porthole on her helmet glowing red. "Yes she's staying at my and Amy's home while she recovers." He explained. "Recovering from what exactly?" The big sister asked. "She got ambushed by about thirty splicers and almost got killed; so I saved her and brought her home with me so I could treat her wounds." The big brother explained. "Take me to her." The big sister ordered lowering her arm. "Alright." The big brother said. "Follow us." Amy said smiling. The big sister did so and after a few minutes the three of them walked into the apartment and Lucy was greeted by her sister with a hug "Why are you here?" She asked. "Emily, I just need some time to get back on my feet." Lucy explained. But what Emily and Lucy didn't realise was that Lucy was standing up right now "Uh... Lucy I think you're ok now." Amy said. "Why's that?" Lucy asked. "Because you're standing right now." The big brother said as he placed Amy on the ground and took his helmet off. Lucy looked down and realised she was standing up at that moment "So I am. Well I guess I have to leave now." Lucy said in a kind of sad tone. "Well, you can visit Amy and I whenever you want." The big brother said trying to make her feel better. Then he handed Lucy her helmet and watched as she put it on. Lucy then bent down and patted Amy on the head, then he got up and hugged big brother and he hugged back. And a few moments later Emily and Lucy walked out of there waving goodbye. Then the big brother felt Amy tug on his suit to get his attention, so he looked down at her and she looked up back at him "Big brother I'm sleepy." Amy said yawning. "Alright, then let's get you to bed." He said as he picked her up and carried her into her room then he tucked her in gently "Good night Amy." He said smiling. "Good night big brother." Amy said as she closed her eyes. Then big brother leaned in close and he kissed her good night, then he walked out of the room and laid down on his couch and went to sleep


	3. First Death

As the Big Brother walked around Rapture with Amy riding on his shoulder he suddenly heard her say "Big Brother there's some ADAM nearby." She then pointed forward and he went forward (obviously). A while later the two of them came to the corpse of an incredibly ugly splicer "Hey, hey you. You know what you're about to do right?" A voice asked on the radio that was built into his helmet. The Big Brother gave a confused sounding grunt as he set Amy down on the ground near the corpse. But he didn't receive a reply from whoever was just trying to contact him so he just shrugged it off. Amy then stabbed her syringe into the corpse's chest and started draining the ADAM out of it then out of nowhere five splicers showed up "Unhand that child you freak!" A female splicer shouted. "No way in hell!!" He said inaudibly as he revved up his drill. And he hit her square in the face with it sending her flying several more splicers ran up and started smashing their weapons on his head trying to put him down for good. He slaughtered most of them with ease as Amy drained the ADAM out of the corpse but when she had finished and he was about to pick her up one of the splicers fired a gun at the front of his helmet; the bullet past through his damaged helmet and the moment it did. The light in the port- hole of his helmet switched off completely and he fell to the ground dead in front of Amy. And she watched in horror as her beloved big brother was shot dead right in front of her. She ran over to him and started shaking him but soon she began to cry on loudly next to him "Big Brother please wake up." She begged between tears. Eventually she laid her head down on his chest and sobbed even more, and a puddle of her tears formed on his helmet "Please big brother wake up." She begged again. And eventually she just laid her head down on his chest, tears still streaming from her eyes and she nuzzled his chest and was saying over and over again "Wake up. I need you." But then she felt a large hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see none other than her big brother standing there in front of her. Amy smiled widely and ran over and hugged him very tightly. He then wrapped his arm around her gently "You'll always have me Amy." He said again inaudibly due to his helmet as he picked her up. "Ya see why you shouldn't have done that kid?" That same voice from earlier asked. The big brother then switched off his transceiver and enjoyed his heartfelt moment with Amy. After a while the big brother placed Amy on his shoulder and walked bak to his apartment. When they got there the two of them began playing around until Amy got sleepy and when that happened Big Brother put her to bed and went to bed himself.


	4. Brotherly Love

Big Brother walked through the city of Rapture with his beloved Amy asleep on his shoulder and he smiled with her on his shoulder as he walked back to their home. Until they happened upon a vent that the little sisters usually climbed through and near it another corpse, the corpse was a man probably close to 6 feet tall, the corpse was wearing a suit that looked like it was being held together by bobby pins, the corpse had no shoes on, the face was littered with tumors, and lesions, the mouth was gaping open and missing nearly all of the teeth, and it had no hair on its head besides about five patches of long course hair on the left side of its head. "This angel has ADAM in it." Amy said extatically. "Why do the sisters always call these corpses angels anyway?" Big Brother thought to himself as he looked at the decaying body. "Let's collect the ADAM!!!" Amy said jumping slightly in excitement. Big Brother smiled behind his mask and he lifted Amy up off of his shoulder and set her down near the corpse. Amy then skipped over so she was standing next to the corpse's neck then she reared back gripping her syringe tightly then she jabbed it deep into the corpse's neck as the cylinder began to fill with the glowing red substance the people of Rapture knew as ADAM. Soon after Amy began to drain the ADAM Splicers came running "Get the little brat!!" A leadhead shouted as he charged at Amy. "Oh no you don't." The Big Brother said but his mask muffled his voice so it sounded like he only mumbled. Then he charged forward with his drill spinning at full speed, the Big Brother swung his drill at the splicer's head and the second it made contact it crushed the leadhead splicer's skull reducing it to mere fragments. More splicers began to run quickly there trying to get to Amy and steal the ADAM; the big brother shot one female splicer pointblank between the eyes with a white hot rivet from his rivet gun and do to the heat of the rivet it caused the splicer's head catch fire almost instantly causing her to scream and run in circles as her clothes also caught fire. A male splicer wearing a torn blue suit and top hat who swung at Amy but was stopped short when he was impaled through the chest by a rocket harpoon which sent him flying into a wall screaming in agony until the rocket combusted and blew him apart from the inside out. The Big Brother's rivet gun was now out of normal rivets so he switched to his trap rivets and stuck about six trap rivets onto another female splicer in various places which immediately blew up causing massive chunks of flesh and cloth to be burned or blown off yet she didn't stop moving until the Big Brother shot one last trap rivet directly onto her forehead causing a massive chunk of her skull to be blown off, killing her instantly. This struggle between the Big Brother and the splicers continued for several minutes until there were several eviscerated, deformed, dead bodies until Amy finally finished draining the ADAM and she drank some from the nipple on the top of the cylinder Amy then giggled and jumped excitedly "Okay all done Big Brother." Amy said happily. The glass porthole on Big Brother's mask turned green again as he walked over to her, picked her up and placed her on his shoulder but his radio soon came on again "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" A female voice with a German accent asked. The Big Brother gave a confused grunt in response to the question "I will assume that to be a yes, listen my name is Tenenbaum; where you are standing right now is one of the places where you can turn that poor little one into a human child again." Tenenbaum explained. The Big Brother's eyes widened behind his mask as he heard this "All you have to do is hold her and focus on what you are about to do then place your hand on her forehead and she will be human again, this will work on any little one and in case you are wondering this won't be the last time you will see her." Tenenbaum said. The Big Brother then reached back and picked Amy up in his left hand then he held his right hand up as his palm began to glow white then he slowly placed his hand on her forehead Amy's arms then fell to her sides then her skin began to glow white, a flash of white light then appeared which blinded the Big Brother momentarily but when his vision cleared he looked down in front of him to see Amy but now she was different, she her skin wasn't the grey color it was before it was pure white like the clouds, and her eyes weren't glowing yellow, no, they were green like emeralds and sparkling with happiness She looked up at her protector and smiled as tears of joy streaked down her cheeks then she ran forward and wrapped her little arms around one of his legs and he bent down and picked her up as she began to hug his helmet, but she soon let go "Big Brother?" She said. "What is it Amy?" He replied, his voice still being muffled by his helmet. "Can you please take your mask off?" She asked. He then placed her on the ground again and twisted his mask slightly and steam then sprayed from the joint connecting his helmet to his neck joint then he let his helmet drop down behind him and let his long blonde hair fall down around the neck joint again. Then he picked her up again and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then she looked him in the eyes "Thank you. So. Much." Amy said between her sobs of joy. The Big Brother remained silent; unable to speak due to the fact that he had made Amy into a little human girl again, but he knew that because of that now this was goodbye. Even though he knew it wouldn't be forever it was still hard for him to let his beloved sister go so he reluctantly placed her down on the ground then he helped her climb up into the vent as she turned around and waved goodbye to her former guardian...


End file.
